


Burn it Down

by YukiCoco2005



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, Arson, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiCoco2005/pseuds/YukiCoco2005
Summary: High School is hell, Rich knew that, but he thought that he had someone to rely on, a person that he could trust. It turns out he was actually playing a one-player game all along, and he was tired of playing.Or…Rich’s point of view during the events from Halloween to the end of the musical.





	Burn it Down

When did his life start to suck so much?

Rich asked himself this as he listened to his mother speak in a soft, yet condescending tone. “Are you sure?” she would ask, she even had the nerve to say “We raised you to be better” as if being bi was some kind of criminal offense. When Rich tried to defend himself by stating that he had no control over who he liked or didn't like, his father snapped bitterly telling the teen that if Rich continued to act “immature” then he could go find somewhere else to live, as if that made sense. 

Finally the two left, with promises that they would continue their delightful conversation when they returned. Luckily for Rich, his mother was going into work and his father was on his way to a business trip, which meant that he could easily sneak out for the Halloween party and worry about his parents later. 

“Well, that went well” Rich mumbled sarcastically to himself once his parents were gone. 

“THE OUTCOME WAS SLIGHTLY... UNEXPECTED” the voice of Keanu Reeves spoke in Rich’s mind, his SQUIP. 

Rich grunted back in acknowledgement, “You said that they would understand,” the teen mumbled out loud, when he was away from other people he usually preferred to speak to the SQUIP this way. It felt more personal. 

“I SAID THEY MIGHT UNDERSTAND, IT IS ALWAYS DIFFICULT DISCOVERING THE OUTCOME OF A SITUATION WHEN HUMAN EMOTIONS ARE INVOLVED.” the SQUIP offered his excuse, which Rich agreed. He didn't think that his parents would react in such a way, they always acted progressive and accepting, it was just as much of a shock to Rich when the two people he trusted most in his life began criticizing him based on something he couldn't change. 

But that wasn't important right now. Halloween party. He had to keep his priorities in order. 

The teen, begins searching his room for a costume for the Halloween party, he had been so preoccupied with his issues at home that he had completely forgotten to get one. It was a nice distraction as he searched the room for some kind of non-nerdy yet creative costume. 

After plundering through his closet, the teen felt a pang of disappointment as he realized that he didn't have anything he could use for a costume. 

“WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHERS MASK? THAT IS FROM A HALLOWEEN THEMED MOVIE, CORRECT?” the SQUIP offered helpfully. 

Rich’s eyes lit up “You're right! And he's off at college so he won't notice it gone” excitedly the teen goes to his brother’s room and quickly found the “Jason” mask sitting on the desk. 

He grabbed the mask and wandered back to his room “I don't really have a machete,” Rich mumbled “It's kind of lame just wearing the mask” 

“YOUR MOM BOUGHT A LOAF OF BREAD A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO, JUST USE THAT.” the SQUIP suggested to which Rich smiled delighted “That's perfect!”

A soft buzz distracted Rich for a moment, he noticed that he received a message on his phone “Who's ready for my Halloween party!!!” it was a forwarded message from Jake, then another message came through one meant just for Rich, his heart warmed. 

“Hey man you are coming tonight right?” - Jake 

With a smile Rich texted back “Wouldn't miss it!” 

He started to press send but paused for a moment before adding “I need to talk to you tonight. It's important.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

A frown soon graced Rich’s face as he pressed send, sometimes he forgot that the SQUIP was still there, “I'm going to tell Jake tonight” Rich stated “He will understand, and maybe he will give me somewhere to stay, his house is huge and his parents definitely won't be back any time soon.” 

“IT'S A BAD IDEA RICH” the SQUIP intervened with a sigh “YOU BELIEVED THAT YOUR PARENTS WOULD UNDERSTAND AND THEY DIDN'T, YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT JAKE WON'T DO THE SAME, YOU COULD DESTROY THE POPULARITY WE’VE WORKED SO HARD TO GAIN.” 

“BESIDES…” he added, with an amused chuckle to his tone “IS IT REALLY A GOOD IDEA TO MOVE INTO YOUR CRUSH’S HOUSE?” 

Rich blushed “Shut up” he snapped back “I'm telling him. He will understand… he has to.” 

Much to the SQUIP’s disapproval, Rich donned his mask before retrieving the loaf of bread downstairs and making his way to Jake's house which was just a few houses down the road. 

Rich arrived at the party earlier than he had expected, but he wasn’t the first one to show up so at least he didn’t look like a complete loser. He paused outside for a few minutes, socializing with a few of the other students before making his way inside. 

So far, Jenna Rolan, Chloe, and Brooke were amongst the students Rich recognized. He saw Christine too, but of course, she was with Jake. Rich didn't want to necessarily get in between the two, so he simply gave a head nod to Jake as the teen looked his way nodding back in return before funneling his focus back on Christine. 

Since Rich couldn't talk to Jake yet, he decided to mingle with the other students. As he wandered around the house he picked up a red solo cup filled with beer. 

“YOU DON'T WANT TO DRINK” the SQUIP reminded Rich.

 _“I know”_ Rich thought back to the program _“but it will look pretty lame if I don't drink at a party, right?”_

The SQUIP remained silent for a moment, knowing that Rich was correct but perhaps also weighing the risks. 

_“I'm not going to get drunk”_ Rich assured his silent companion _“I'll just drink a few sips and then pour it out when no one's looking”_

Finally the SQUIP made a noise of acknowledgement, to which Rich began drinking down the liquid in the cup, he drank nearly half before finding an empty bathroom and pouring the rest down the drain. 

_“You still good?”_ he asked the SQUIP as he looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair so that the red streak in it was more noticeable. 

“YES, FOR NOW, BUT I ADVISE STRONGLY AGAINST DRINKING ANYTHING ELSE TONIGHT.” there was a soft static to the SQUIP’s speech. 

Rich nodded before leaving the bathroom, as he stepped out in the hall some kid in a shirt that read “creeps” pushed his way in after Rich and shut the door. 

Although annoyed, Rich decided to ignore this rude behavior as he made his way back into the living room. 

He spotted Jeremy talking to Brooke, the kid had gone far with his SQUIP, Rich actually felt proud. 

None of that really mattered though, there was a more important matter to worry about. Where's Jake? 

Walking through the living room, Rich spotted, Christine alone on the couch, Chloe making her way over to Jeremy while Brooke was off getting them drinks, and Jenna Rolan greedily taking in the drama that was progressing. 

Rich found his attention drawn back to Jeremy who was now being led upstairs by Chloe. He smirked watching the two, _“Jeremy so owes me now”_

The SQUIP didn't comment although Rich did hear a light chuckle, echoing faintly in his head. 

Switching his focus, Rich started to look around again, asking people if they had seen Jake. Finally, Rich made his way over to Jenna Rolan, if anyone knew where his friend was it would be her. 

“Hey, have you seen Jake?” he asked, hating how her eyes seemed to bore into him. She watched everyone with such intent, it was never fun being the focus of her attention. 

“Jake?” she asked trying to sound innocent “Well why do you need to know, Rich?” 

Rich groaned in annoyance “Seriously Jenna if you have seen him then tell me, I just need to ask him something” 

Although Rich was small, when he became upset he would usually puff his chest out some and stand rather tall, he was actually a bit intimidating which is why Jenna quickly nodded “He's out on the patio, I told him about Jeremy and Chloe, he isn't too happy though” the girl smiled mischievously, Rich rolled his eyes at her as he made his way out to the patio. 

Jake was easy to spot, many of the party goers had migrated inside, other than a few teens making out in the bushes, they were alone. 

Jenna wasn't lying when she had mentioned Jake being angry, Rich could hear the teens annoyed huffs the moment he stepped outside. He could also see many shattered remains of the various decorations that had been set up on the patio. 

“Jake?” Rich approached, cautiously stepping onto the patio. 

Jake snapped his head around to see who was brave enough to bother him, but his annoyed glare soon softened into a smile “Rich” he spoke warmly even though he was furious, he could never aim that anger toward his friend. 

With a nervous smile Rich glanced around at the discarded ornaments “So um… what's going on?” he asked, walking over to Jake's side. 

Jake began to explain what Jenna had told him, about Jeremy going upstairs with his ex, Chloe. He also mentioned that he and Christine were having issues. She pretty much broke up with him completely whenever he began to freak out about Chloe. 

“Girls are lame anyways” Rich said with a chuckle, although Christine was kind of cute, now that she was single he might actually try it with her, although at the moment his eyes were set on a much bigger prize. 

Jake laughed and nodded in agreement before looking over to Rich “So you wanted to tell me something?” 

Rich felt his heart skip a beat, a rush of anxiety overwhelmed him, the SQUIP warned him once more that telling Jake the truth was a bad idea. 

“Well…” a nervous stutter escaped Rich’s mouth as he glanced around nervously. 

He didn't have the chance to say anything else because at that moment Jenna Rolan walked outside, her eyes filled with glee “They are totally banging in your parents room!” she hollered to Jake. 

Any attention Jake had on Rich completely evaporated as the teen growled angrily, he sounded like an animal, he started to stomp off the patio “I'm going to kill Heere” 

“W-wait” Rich gasped his hand reaching for Jake's and grasping it firmly. It was now or never. “Um, can't we talk later man?” Jake spoke although Rich hardly noticed as he took a deep breath. 

“I'm bi!” 

For a moment, everything remained silent, the only sound was the soft muffled music from inside the house, and a noticeable gasp from Jenna Rolan who clearly heard the whole thing. 

Jake stared at Rich, with a confused expression “Wait so you like guys?” he asked before pulling his hand away from Rich. 

“Um well, I like both. I'm attracted to girls and guys” Rich explained talking quickly, as he nervously fidgeted with his now empty hands, his eyes glancing down at them. “I told my parents and they pretty much kicked me out… I was hoping. I don't know... I mean you're my best friend. I was hoping I could stay here until I figure out things with my parents.” 

He glances up but sees that Jake's attention is still focused on his parent’s room. “I can't believe they have the nerve to fuck in my parents room” he said angrily, before noticing the heartbroken expression on Rich’s face “Look man, just stay until after the party, we can talk then” Jake tells Rich not even waiting for a reply as he rushed towards the house “Now I have to go break someone's face” Jenna cheered, soaking in the drama as she hurried after Jake. 

And just like that, Rich found himself alone, again. His SQUIP was telling him something but he couldn't hear it, everything was a blur. 

Finally the SQUIP’s voice which grew louder when Rich didn't respond, caught the teen’s attention. 

“- NEED TO LEAVE... RICH, ARE YOU LISTENING? YOU NEED TO LEAVE. NOW.” 

Rich frowned and shook his head, he would wait for Jake to come back. 

“IF YOU LEAVE NOW, MAYBE JAKE WILL FORGET WHAT YOU CONFESSED. MAYBE YOU CAN KEEP YOUR POPULARITY AT LEAST!” 

“I'm not leaving!” Rich snapped out loud, noticing a few confused stares from a couple that was making out near him. 

“YOU'RE EMOTIONAL, IT ISN'T A GOOD IDEA FOR YOU TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET.” The SQUIP talked in a soothing tone. 

Still, Rich remained unmoved as he walked inside, he quickly picked up one of the red cups that was set on a counter. It had a strong scent, definitely not beer, but it would work.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

_“Shutting you up”_ Rich then began to chug the drink, a few of the party goers cheering him on. 

That seemed to at least cause the SQUIP to stop talking, Rich smirked, feeling a little proud of himself as he began to feel a buzz. It had been ages since he had actually gotten drunk. Tonight would change that. 

He moved from room to room, bumping into people in different strange costumes as he finished off drink after drink. He even grabbed a couple of jello shots, and smoked whatever the group in the corner of the living room had passed his way. 

The SQUIP for the most part remind silent, there was one moment where it began to speak in another language, it sounded panicked, but Rich ignored it. 

By now an intense numbness had taken over, Rich moved over to the stairs and sat down next to them, deciding to wait for Jake to come down. At the moment he felt calm, hopeful actually. Jake definitely seemed to understand, maybe everything would work out after all. 

“You waiting for Jake?” Jenna Rolan asked smiling down at Rich. 

“I don't see why it's any of your business” Rich snapped back his words a slurred mess. 

“Okay… well I was just going to tell you that you might be waiting a while. Jake and Chloe are a little busy having make-up sex” Jenna smirked a little before wandering off, she would watch the drama unfold from a distance. 

Rich felt his heart drop as Jenna walked away, he couldn't believe it, maybe Jake didn't care, maybe they were laughing at him right now. He should have never confessed. 

Clumsily, Rich pulled himself up and quickly moved towards the bathroom, his breathing had quickened and nausea hit heavy. He just needed to get away from everything. 

The downstairs bathroom turned out to be occupied, Rich frustratedly slammed his hand on the door but who ever was in there was not coming out anytime soon. 

Rich didn't have a choice but to go upstairs to the bathroom next to Jake's parent's room. 

He debated just trying to calm down on his own, but his heart rate only seemed to quicken, it felt like everyone was looking at him, talking about him, it was overwhelming. He needed help. He needed his SQUIP. 

Swaying slightly, Rich finally made his way up the stairs, he rushed to the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. It wasn't long before his stomach turned violently as whatever he had drank throughout the night returned with a vengeance. 

For a few minutes he just let his body take control, gagging harshly until there was nothing else he could throw up. 

He hoped silently that since he became sick maybe the alcohol would leave his system faster, the sooner he could communicate with his SQUIP the better. Although the program remained oddly rather silent. 

With a sigh, Rich decided to try to relax for a moment, as he sits next to the tub and leans against it, the cool porcelain actually quite comforting. He takes a few deep breaths, feeling his heart rate begin to steady slowly. 

Soft mumbling could be heard from the bedroom, it was hard to tell what was being said but Rich thought he heard his name being said by Jake followed by Chloe giggling. 

A choked sob escaped Rich’s lips, his hands moving to his face in order to wipe the flow of tears away. “They are probably making fun of me now” Rich mumbled “I should have said anything. I'm such an idiot” the teen sobbed. 

“THEY PROBABLY ARE” the SQUIP’s voice distracts Rich from his self-loathing for a moment. “MAKING FUN OF YOU, I MEAN.” there was an odd static sound to the SQUIP’s words, sounding similar to radio interference. The noise definitely caught Rich’s attention. 

“What?” Rich chokes out, still rubbing the wetness from his eyes “What's wrong with your voice? Why are you talking like that?” 

“THEY ARE MOST LIKELY TALKING ABOUT YOU RICH.” The SQUIP speaks plainly, not acknowledging Rich’s question as he continues on “YOUR SITUATION IS UNIQUE AND YOUR PEERS ARE LESS UNDERSTANDING THAN YOU LIKE TO BELIEVE. THEY AREN'T READY. IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.”

The static noise seemed to increase slightly as the SQUIP taunts Rich. “YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO. THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN FIX THIS...” the voice finally whispers, “YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM RICH” 

Rich gasps, standing quickly although a wave of dizziness hits him and he finds himself almost collapsing. He sits back down another wave of nausea sinking in although he isn’t sure if it is because of the alcohol or because of what the SQUIP said. 

“E-excuse me...What!?” Rich stuttered out, an issue he had all the time before the SQUIP. 

“YOU HEARD ME” The SQUIP whispered menacingly “I CAN HELP YOU RICH, SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT SO YOU DON'T LEAVE ANY EVIDENCE BEHIND”

Rich shook his head desperately, it hurt like hell, the static noise becoming nearly unbearable. “Shut up!” he screams angrily.

“START A FIRE… BURN DOWN THE HOUSE, AND EVERYONE INSIDE IT.” 

“No, no, no” Rich mumbled over and over “I-I have to get rid of you”

He then pulled himself up onto his feet, slowly this time. The world continued to shake and spin as he glanced up at himself in the mirror.

He looked horrible, his eyes were blood-shot from crying, his face was swollen and his hair a mess. 

However what he saw behind his reflection frightened him more.

The spitting image of Keanu Reeves stood behind him, his hand resting comforting on Rich’s shoulder. The man had a blueish hue to his body as the static noise was actually explained, each time Rich heard the heavy static, he saw that the SQUIP’s body shimmered violently, something was definitely wrong. 

It seemed to go in and out, for a moment the SQUIP appeared as the normal Keanu, but then it would static and look similar to a broken computer screen.

Rich had always prefered for the SQUIP to remain in his mind, he found it strange seeing something no one else saw. This couldn't be anymore true at the moment, even though the program couldn’t really do much to harm Rich the way it smiled at him, its body shimmering menacingly down at him, sent chills down his spine. 

“How though?” Rich mumbled trying to ignore Reeves standing behind him, watching 

“YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME RICH, ITS IMPOSSIBLE” 

Rich shook his head, there had to be a way, the man at Payless had told him something about it, but that was so long ago he couldn’t remember. “Green Mountian Dew activates you…” Rich mumbles pressing his forehead against the sink as if the physical pressure would help him remember.

The SQUIP continued to mock Rich “STOP TRYING SO HARD. IT DOESN'T MATTER. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET RID OF ME... BESIDES... THEY DISCONTINUED IT...” he spoke in a vague tone. 

Rich snapped his fingers at that seeming to suddenly remember “Red Mountain Dew shuts you off!” the teen leaves the bathroom quickly. 

“You got any Mountain Dew Red?” Rich asked, as he made his way downstairs. One of the party goers shook their head giving the teen a strange look “What's that?” another asked “It's like normal Mountain Dew? But red?” the partier just shook his head, signaling that he couldn't help Rich with his strange cravings. 

He continued to look and ask around although his hope was dwindling quickly. 

“SERIOUSLY! WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?!” Rich cried desperately. 

Feeling hopeless, his eyes glared over to the couple on the couch laughing at him, then he realized Jeremy was one of the ones laughing. 

Jeremy! Rich felt a sudden sense of relief. Jeremy has a SQUIP, he could help! 

A sudden intense pain shot through Rich’s spine and exploded in his head. He groaned loudly doubling over, grasping at his head as the pain grew more intense. 

Even as Rich walked closer to Jeremy, he found himself unable to speak. The SQUIP was somehow preventing him from asking for help. 

In an attempt to distract the SQUIP Rich started to imitate an exploding bomb “BAAAAAAAA … CRASH!” he lays on the ground before looking up “Got any Mountain Dew Red?” 

_Please for the love of God, Jeremy notice what I'm saying._

Rich begged silently as he lay on the ground.

Jeremy walked over to Rich, completely oblivious to the teen’s mission “Okay, this whole no-drinking-while-squipping thing? Would it have killed you to give me a warning? …. Rich?” 

Rich slowly stands up, his body moving slow, he had trouble even controlling that, he had one more chance to ask for help, his eyes desperate as he speaks in a monotone voice “Warning. Warning. Warning.” 

Jeremy gives the teen a puzzled look before quickly finding someone else to talk to and Rich is left alone again. 

Not long after that interaction, Jeremy leaves, and soon the other guest begin to disperse. 

As the threat began to lessen, the SQUIP slowly allowed Rich more will-power. 

He was able to get up and walk around without feeling like his head was going to explode, although it still hurt tremendously. 

Without any real sense of purpose, Rich found himself walking back upstairs, pushing past a couple of the guest that had not left yet, making his way into Jake's bedroom. 

The room stood silent, it was peaceful compared to the war inside Rich's own mind.

Whispers of fire continued to echo from the SQUIP. This was the perfect place to start one. They would blame Jake. 

Stubbornly, Rich tried to ignore the voice, which in turn, he received a rather painful jolt down his spine. 

“Do you really want a fire so badly?” Rich asked in a harsh broken voice as he glanced around the room. 

His eyes fell upon the many pictures Jake had, hung up on the wall or set up on his desk. Many of them were of Jake's family, some were of his friends, and some were of just Jake and Rich. 

Jake would probably throw away those pictures the next chance he got. The thought trouble Rich. 

“Fine” the teen whispered bitterly to the empty room. He then moved abruptly, grabbing a small trash bin that was lying nearby, his hands then collected all of the pictures in the room. His desperate attempt to erase himself from Jake's memory. 

He paused, the pictures sitting in his hand seeming to stare up at him. For a moment, he struggled mentally with himself, fighting the urge to destroy the pictures. 

“GO AHEAD RICH, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED” the SQUIP whispered soothingly. 

With a frown, Rich ripped the pictures in half before tossing them into the trash can “If it is the only way I can get rid of you then fine.” he mumbled, moving slowly to pull out a pack of matches from his pocket. 

The matches brought back a memory to when he started carrying them. According to the SQUIP it would make him appear cooler, he would always be ready to smoke or whatever. 

Now they would be used for a much different purpose. 

“This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?” Rich asked softly, receiving no answer. 

Rich attempted one final battle, with the program in his head but eventually succumbed to the SQUIP’s demands. 

He strikes a match and tosses them onto the pictures. They catch fire quickly, burning bright in the dark room. 

There was a sudden calm, Rich felt numb actually, no pain, no sadness. The fire burned that all away. 

This moment did not last. As the flames grew higher, they began to dance over the drapes near the window before suddenly the cloth caught flame. 

Rich suddenly snaps back into reality. He stared at the tall fire in disbelief before backing out of Jake's room and moving quickly into the bathroom he had once found refuge in. 

There is screaming coming from downstairs, he hears someone call out “Fire!” as the partiers begin to panic. 

Rich just sat on the bathroom floor, terrified to leave and be blamed, but frightened of the flames creeping towards the room as well. 

“Why?!” he cried out desperately to his SQUIP. “Why did you make me do this?” 

No response.

A broken sob echoed over the sound of flames and screaming, the teen whimpered holding his legs close to his chest in an attempt to comfort himself. Smoke began to seep in from under the bathroom door. 

The smoke quickly clouds the bathroom, making it difficult for Rich to breath. He finds himself feeling light headed and collapsed onto the rug that lay on the floor. His eyes remain open long enough to see bright red and orange flames, make their way under the door, dancing over the rug before it too caught flame and crept close to Rich. 

Fire viciously bit at Rich’s skin but he felt surprisingly numb to it. He closed eyes, accepting his fate. 

However, it clearly was not Rich's destiny to burn in a bitter fire he had created himself. At that moment Jake kicked the bathroom door in, all while swatting away the fire that crept around him. 

Quickly, Jake grabbed a towel that was not currently burning and used it to put out the flames around Rich. 

He then lifted his friend up and shoved the teen out of the opened bathroom window before jumping out as well. 

 

Rich woke up, with a start as his body jerked forward. Intense pain then erupted all over him. His screams gained attention of the nurses just outside his room. 

They hurried in, one administering pain medication while the other trying to calm Rich. “It's okay you're at the hospital” the man spoke slowly so that Rich could understand, this just caused the teen to glare angrily. 

“Um…” the nurse took a step back, glancing nervously at his patient, even though the teen was completely covered in bandages, he still appeared intimidating “Do you remember what happened?” 

Rich frowned at the question, before staring up at the ceiling “Jake's house… there was a fire” his words slurred, the medication was starting to take effect. 

“Yes… but do you know how what actually happened? The police wanted to make a report as soon as you are able” the nurse took down notes on Rich’s condition as he spoke. 

This seemed to trigger a panic in Rich as he tried to move away “N-No police! I don't want to talk to them” he said in a panicked tone. 

“Calm down” the nurse spoke quickly “I don't want to give you a sedative. You've already been out of it for a few days…” 

“A few days… wait how long has it been?” Rich asked his eyes still filled with anxiety. 

The nurse seemed to ponder for a moment “About three days now” he spoke simply “You came in with burns almost all over your body, you're lucky to be alive. Most of them are only 1st degree or 2nd degree as well, so your recovery won't be completely miserable.” 

Rich nodded before sighing “Was... “ he started before biting his lip, nervous to continue the question. 

The nurse glanced over at him giving him a questioning look “Was anyone else hurt?” Rich asked finally, his mind focused on Jake. 

“No I believe everyone made it out okay.” The nurse told Rich, allowing the teen to sigh in relief. 

“Oh” the man spoke, causing Rich to frown over at him “Except the one that came in after you. He broke both his legs jumping out of a window…”

This statement sent chills down Rich’s spine “J-Jake? Was it Jake?” he asked, his voice shrill in panic. 

“I-I’m not really suppose to tell you…” the nurse spoke softly although, the pained look in Rich’s expression caused him to cave “Okay… yes it was a boy named Jake and he went to school with you. I think his parents own the house actually, b-but don't worry” the nurse noticed the heartbroken expression on Rich's face “They were clean breaks. They won't take long at all to heal. You'll probably be recovering longer.” 

Rich felt slightly relieved as the nurse, finished checking all bandages and then left the room. 

Jake was alive and he would be okay, but it still upset Rich to know that none of this would have happened if he had just not come to that party. 

No… none of this would have happened if he didn't have a SQUIP. 

Filled with anger Rich called out to the computer in his mind. There was no answer. 

“SQUIP!” he finally snapped out loud “Answer me, it's your fault I'm in this mess!”

There was still no reply, although a nurse did look in on him giving him a confused look. 

Rich would not hear from the SQUIP again. Just the next day Jeremy was hospitalized, and placed in Rich’s room. 

Michael came by to visit and explained everything that had happened during the play. He even gave Rich some Mountain Dew Red to get rid of his own SQUIP. 

Even though it wasn't an issue at the moment, Rich still drank the soda desperately, ready to be completely rid of the horrid program in his brain. 

Jeremy woke up not long after Michael arrived and soon the two were leaving, Rich gave Jeremy some advice on how to win Christine over, although he was mostly joking. The chemistry between Michael and Jeremy was much stronger. One day he would see that. 

Then it was quiet again, the hospital moved busily around him, while he recovered silently. 

At one point a few cops did come by to talk to Rich, but they had no evidence that linked Rich completely to the crime so it was decided that he would serve community service for his involvement after he recovered. Rich quickly agreed to the terms. 

It had been ten days since the fire, the hospital was looking to release Rich soon, as his burns were healing at a decent rate. His last day in the hospital he received a visitor. 

“Jake…” Rich gasped in disbelief as he watched his friend wheel himself in on a wheelchair, over to Rich’s bedside. 

“I meant to come sooner bro, but the cops totally caught my parents so I had to deal with some court stuff. Turns out they just have to pay some fines. Oh. Don't worry I didn't tell them that you set the fire” Jake whispered that last bit, and winked. 

“Why?” Rich spoke in a broken whisper. 

“Uhh because they won't let you stay with us after we finish renovating if they think you burned the house down.” Jake spoke as if it were obvious. 

Those words hit deep as Rich began to sob, his shoulders trembling “No… why are you being nice to me? I did a horrible thing. Everyone in school must think I'm such a loser. Why are you even bothering to talk to me?” he tried to rub his eyes but the bandages on his hands made it difficult.

Jake reached out and rubbed the tears from Rich’s eyes “Dude, chill out. You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to be here. I'm just late. As always. I'm surprised you're not mad at me. I should have listened to you that night Rich. You were stressed and going through stuff. I should have listened”

“it's okay…” Rich mumbled, gaining control over his crying for the moment. 

“You sure?” Jake asked, tilting Rich’s head up so that he could see the teen’s bright smile “You can totally be mad, just… try not to burn my house down this time” he laughed, Rich laughed. 

Everything felt normal. 

The two talked about various subjects until it was time for Jake to leave, Rich’s parents were there to take him home. They did seem to be worried for their son at least. 

“I'll see you soon okay man, and don't forget you can always come hang at the hotel room my parents got until the repairs are done” Jake made sure Rich’s parents heard him. 

Jake then started to roll away, but stopped “Oh, one more thing…” he leaned over and kissed Rich on the lips gently “Just so you know... I'm kind of attracted to both girls and guys too” he said with a wink before leaving. 

Rich smiled and his heart warmed as his fingers brushed over his lips, his parents were making a fuss but he hardly cared. 

Jake kissed him. 

After everything that had happened, he never thought he would feel happy. 

The damage the SQUIP had done seemed irreversible but with just one kiss, the hopelessness faded away. Rich was ready to start a new story, with someone a little less psychotic and abusive. 

With Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this idea has been done, I looked through the tags to see if anyone has done a fic. similar to this and didn't see one but I could have easily missed it. 
> 
> With that said, I absolutely loved writing this and I hope that my readers will enjoy it as well. I've fallen in love with BMC ever since I listened to the album, and I hope one day they will start doing shows again and the fans will have the opportunity to see them.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment below!
> 
> EDIT: okay so relistenting to BMC I realized that Rich totally didn't get drunk, I had just read through the book before writing this and he got wasted in the book (or at least it seemed that way) I contemplated revising the fic, but I decided to leave it. I may add a chapter to this fic tho, just some fluff with Rich and Jake cuz they adorbs. Anyways. If you read all of this thank lol sorry for the slight canon confusion.


End file.
